You're the Only One
by LoveHilson
Summary: Songfic to Maria Mena's You're the Only One. Perfect Hilson song. House/Wilson established relationship.


Author's Note: Normally I'm not into songfics, but this song was just so perfect for House and Wilson I couldn't resist. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of With Your Love, I'm hoping to finish it soon. Autumn break is coming up, and then I'll have some spare time from Uni. Anyways, enjoy this, and let me know what you think :)

Well I saw you with your hands above your head

Spinning around, trying not to look down

But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground.

Then you stumbled around for a good ten minutes

And I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before

And you laughed and said I still know how to turn you on though

"Wilson you're drunk," House said with a grin. Wilson - who had been dancing around the room - fell on his ass when House spoke. The fallen man sat on the floor looking around for ten seconds, before he burst out laughing, which in turn made House's grin even bigger.

"You really are very drunk baby," House said as he looked at the laughing man. Wilson tried to stand on his feet, but landed back on the floor immediately. Three tries later he was standing on very wobbly legs, still grinning like a madman.

"House!" Wilson suddenly exclaimed when he'd found some steadiness on his own legs. House, who's face was still spread wide in a big grin, said, "What Wilson?"

"It's just.. y'know.. wait a minute," It didn't seem like Wilson had any idea what he had intended to say, but he started walking around the room. Or rather, he tried walking, but just luckily grasped the furniture to keep from falling over. House just looked at him for a bit, trying to see if there was some sort of purpose for his fumbling around the room, or if it was just his drunken mind that made him walk around like that. After about ten minutes he was starting to fear for the sturdiness of their furniture, as most of it had to bear all of Wilson's weight every few seconds.

"Wilson!" House called, and the look Wilson gave House made it seem like Wilson had actually forgotten that House was in the room, and only House's voice had reminded Wilson that he wasn't alone. Wilson got a very big grin on his face, and stumbled over to House. With still very wobbly legs, he drunkenly straddled House's legs still smiling like a madman. House grabbed his waist and smiled at his boyfriend, "I've never seen anyone looking so ridiculous as you just did, and that includes Taub's outfit at last year's Halloween party."

Wilson just kept grinning, before he dove straight for House's mouth. His coordination completely lost, he set his open mouth, and tongue, against House's cheek. House grasped his head to align their mouths, and gladly took Wilson's tongue in his mouth. After some very sloppy kissing, Wilson drew back, put a hand on House's growing bulge and said more soberly than he should have been able to, "But no one turns you on like I do."

He dove for House's mouth again as he tightened his grip on House's groin.

You're the only one who

Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams

You're the only one who

Knows exactly what I mean

"House! House! Wake up!", gentle but strong hands had a grip on his arms, shaking him slightly. House opened his eyes, panting and noticed he was sweaty all over. He saw Wilson's wide eyes looking intently at him, and saw that he too was panting slightly. He'd obviously had another nightmare. It happened from time to time, memories of icebaths and sleeping outside in winter, of his father hitting him, scolding him, and he'd be left a screaming mess in bed. Flailing around. Wilson always had to fight very hard to wake him up during these, and more often than not House ended up kicking or hitting Wilson as he was fighting against his father in his nightmares. But Wilson never said anything about that. He just did what he always did when House had a nightmare, what he'd done since the first time House had had a nightmare since they'd started sharing a bed.

"Wilson.." House's shaking voice said. Wilson propped himself up against the headboard, and grabbed House's arm to pull him towards him. Wilson held House tight against his chest, kissed his hair and forehead again and again while repeating, "It's okay baby, it's okay. He can't hurt you, I'm here."

This always had a calming effect on House in these situations, and he always fell asleep within 10 minutes under Wilson's ministrations. Wilson always maneuvred them so that he could keep a grip on House in his sleep; a reversal of their usual sleeping arrangement. House was usually the one who liked to keep a hold of Wilson.

But when Wilson held House, he was never tormented by another nightmare.

And I probably forgot to tell you this

Like that time when I forgot to tell you about the scar

Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel?

"Turn over," Wilson said in a husky voice. House stopped sucking on Wilson's neck, and did as he was told. Wilson kissed House's shoulder blade, and slowly moved downwards, not at anytime stopping the mouth to skin contact. His teeth scraped House's back, his lips sucked his tender skin, his tongue licked the salty sweat. When he reached House's ass he lifted his lips from the exposed skin to take off the boxers that were getting in his way. Wilson pulled off House's boxers, and for the first time really had a chance to get a look at House's butt. It was only the second time they were in bed together, and the first time had been kind of rushed. Plus, Wilson hadn't had House in this position the first time. When House's butt was - finally - exposed for Wilson's eyes, he hadn't intended on leaving it untouched for more then a few nanoseconds, but what met his eyes made him withdraw his hands completely from House's body.

"Eh, House?" Wilson said with hesitation. House, who was lying in a relaxed state with his head on his folded hands, opened his eyes and said, "If you came already you are so dead."

"No, er, no. It's just.. there's teeth marks on your butt." Wilson was clearly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Could you get on with what you were doing?" House craned his neck to look at Wilson. The oncologist was staring, transfixed, on the marks on House's butt.

"Are you jealous?" House asked. Wilson finally looked House in the eye, a blush clearly forming on his face.

".. No." House just grinned, "Oh, you so are. That's just stupid, I can't delete my sexual history just because we started sleeping together. Are you so irrational that you're actually jealous of the past?" House kept the smile plastered to his face; he couldn't resist with the blush on Wilson's face so prominent.

"No. It's not.. like that." Wilson started, "It's just.. I don't like to imagine you with other people, and now I'm gonna have a reminder of the fact that you have in fact been with somebody else before me, every time I look at your ass, and that's just.. I don't know. I'm just feeling a little possesive that's all." Wilson had averted his eyes and were staring directly into the wall at this point. House looked at his best friend, and snapped his fingers to get his attention.

"Hey, Wilson, look at me will you?" Wilson complied. "Yes, I've been with other people, but I'm with you now, and I thought we had this discussion? I think I was the one who first mentioned the need for exclusivity, so don't go all jealous on me now." Wilson nodded, and after a few moments of silence later House said, "Oh, and that's a dog bite by the way." Wilson's head snapped so fast t look at House, House was afraid he might have broken his neck.

"A dog bit you in the ass?" Wilson incredulity shined through his words.

"I was 6, it didn't like me. Call my mum up and ask her if you don't believe me."

"What a nice conversation that would be, 'Hello Mrs. House, I've got your son naked in front of me, and I was just about to stick my dick up his ass, but then I noticed some bite marks, could you explain please?'" House stared at Wilson, and said, "Don't call my mum."

See you're not what I expected

But you're the only one who knows how to handle me

And you're such a great kisser and I know that you agree

House had expected their relationship to be much like their friendship. A lot of teasing, pranks, generally a very light thing where they didn't talk about things that mattered, and when they did it would end up in them yelling violently at each other and one storming out.

But it was nothing like it, Wilson made sure of it. House hadn't in any way anticipated that Wilson the lover would be any different than Wilson the best friend. But was he ever wrong. Wilson the lover was passionate, gentle, he smothered House with affection whenever he saw the opportunity to do so, he almost always seemed to touch House no matter what they were doing; it seemed like he needed the physical reassurance. Wilson needed to talk about things, he didn't let House evade the talks anymore. He still yelled when House pissed him off, but he didn't storm off like Wilson the best friend did. He took deep breaths, he sat down and tried to reason with House. He showed much more patience than House had ever seen. Wilson the lover was in no way like House had expected he would be.

House's team had always sought out Wilson whenever House got in his worst moods. When they couldn't reason with him, or he was acting particularly nasty, they got ahold of Wilson, cos no one else could reel him in. Wilson would seek out wherever House was venting and/or seething. He would listen to House vent if that was what he needed. He would stand with him in silence if it was what he needed. But just Wilson's presence seemed to calm House a bit. When Wilson felt that he needed to pull out all the stops, he'd offer physical comfort. He'd grab House in a hug, or let him squeeze his hand or kiss him senseless until he couldn't remember his own name. He'd yell at him if needed. He'd argue with him if it was what he needed. He always did seem to know what exactly House needed in these situations. No one could argue with the fact that he only person who could handle Gregory House was James Wilson.

If House had to choose one thing to do for the rest of his life, he knew what he'd choose. A lot of people would presume that he'd choose to solve complicated medical cases for the rest of eternity. But no, if House could only choose one thing to do for the rest of his life, he'd choose to spend it with his mouth attached to Wilson's. Ever since they'd first kissed, House had never been able to get enough of Wilson's kisses. The man had some mad skills with his tongue. They were much appreciated elsewhere on his body these skills, but House liked it best when they were kissing. He would never admit it out loud, but the intimacy between them when they kissed was what he appreciated the most. He loved that Wilson could form him into a begging mess just by kissing him, but what he loved the most was what their kissing symbolized. It was an expression of everything they felt for each other, what they had denied themselves for so long and everything that lay ahead of them, together. He would gladly spent the rest of eternity kissing Wilson, and the best part of it was, he knew, given the choice, Wilson would choose the same.

You're the only one who

Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams

You're the only one who

Knows exactly what I mean

I hope you can forgive me for that time

When I put my hand between your legs

And said it was small

Cuz its really not at all

Wilson had had his seductive eyes on all day, so House really wasn't surprised when Wilson crawled on top of him as soon as he had sat down on the sofa when they'd come home after work. Which was why Wilson was now straddling House's thighs, very much invested in sucking on House's neck, while divesting House of his shirt. House's hands were in return massaging Wilson's butt and buried in his hair. House really didn't mind aggressive Wilson, but it always made him feel very smug to feel how much the younger man wanted him. Which was why he moved his hand from Wilson's butt (the other was still buried in the silky strands of his hair), to the front of his slacks, palming the sizeable erection through the fabric. Despite his smugness, he couldn't help but moan when he felt the physical evidence of how much Wilson was turned on by him. Wilson pulled away from his neck at this, and looked at him with lust fillled eyes and leered, "Like what you feel?" His grin could only be described as just as smug as House's, if not more. House on the other hand, felt playful and retorted, "Well, it could be more impressive, I'll give you that."

The reaction was instant. Wilson stiffened (and not in the good way), his arousal very obviously wilted in House's palm - how it was even possible for him to let the blood drain from his member this fast was a mystery to House.

"Right," Wilson said as he removed himself from House's lap. House, whose enthusiasm hadn't wilted in the slightest, was sat confunded on the couch. He stared as Wilson determinedly moved towards the bedroom, shoulders slumped. It took House a couple of minutes before he realized that Wilson had been hurt by his words, and hadn't taken it as the playful jab it was. He grabbed his cane and limped towards the bedroom, where he found his boyfriend sat on the edge of the with his back towards the door. Elbows on his knees, head in his hands, he was a picture of pure misery. He didn't acknowledge House's entry, so House dragged himself across the bed - very awkwardly because of his thigh and still half interested arousal - and embraced Wilson from behind. He kissed Wilson's neck, and set his head on Wilson's shoulder. "I can't believe that you took me seriously," he sighed. "Well, it's not the first time that I've heard that, so it's not that hard not to believe," Wilson's voice sounded very strained. "Wait," House kept his arms around Wilson, but held his head out so that he could look him in the eye, "did someone actually say to you that you were too small?" Wilson cringed. "Yes, and it's not something I like to be reminded off, so if you're not satisfied with my size you're gonna have to go and find someone with better equipment or some artificial substistute - I can't really do anything about it." House laughed at the misery in Wilson's voice. "Oh God, Wilson, I was just yanking your chain - metaphorically and nearly literally speaking - I didn't mean anything by it. If you haven't noticed I haven't had any problems with your size in any way, so far - do you think that I'd suddenly grow problems with your size?". House squeezed Wilson tighter, to offer wordless reassurance as well. "It's just.. I felt so bad the last time someone said that to me, and I am smaller than you, so maybe you weren't satisfied with, you know.." he stared blankly at the wall as he said this. House chuckled, "Baby, look at me, please." Wilson stared at the wall for another moment before he turned his body slightly so he was able to look House in the eye. House kept his arms around Wilson as he said, "Seriously Wilson, have I seem dissatisfied with our sex life or with your size at all so far?" Wilson looked him in the eye as he shook his head slightly, "then it might be because I have no complaints at all. Yes, I may be bigger than you but I have nothing to compare it to. You're the only man I've been this close to outside an exam room - and inside to be honest," Wilson chuckled, "you know that you're my only one in that way, so why would I even have something to say in that area? I was just messing with you baby, please don't take me seriously." Wilson gave him a kiss when he saw the sincerity in House's eyes. As they parted they kept their foreheads pressed together, "If you wanna reassure yourself of your manhood I'm more than willing to succumb to your will." He grinned ridiculously seductively at Wilson as he said this. Wilson finally seemed to gain back some of his former arousal, as his eyes darkened, "Tomorrow you won't just be limping because of your leg." "You better keep up that promise, or I will just have to make you do it all over again," both House and Wilson had grins on their face as they kissed.

I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down

Just to keep you around

Cuz the day that you realize how amazing you are

You're gonna leave me

Even when their relationship evolved from friends to lovers, House couldn't stop playing humiliating pranks on Wilson. Or from beating down his ideas when he sat in on the differentials. Often he didn't fight the urge to reveal embarassing details about Wilson in company of others. House could tell that Wilson hated it. When he was shot down in the DDx he kept quiet, when he was the victim of embarassing comments or pranks, he blushed and rushed off immediately. House always tried to make up for it when they were alone. He didn't admit it out loud, but he did feel guilty for making Wilson feel like that. But he felt like he needed to do it, because if anybody else got to see how amazingly perfect Wilson was, they'd surely make a move on him, and he'd move on to better things. House knew that Wilson could do better than him, he knew that Wilson could get practically every living breathing human being on the planet if he wanted. But he also knew that Wilson wasn't aware of this, so he had to make sure that Wilson's self esteem never got too high - at least not when they were in the company of others. When they were alone, he had no problem with telling Wilson how gorgeous he looked, how amazing his touch was or how much he loved him. As long as Wilson only got to hear these things when they were alone, it was fine. House needed him to feel like he was on top of the world when they were just the two of them, but not when he was around other people. If Wilson ever realized how desirable he was, he'd leave House, and if there was one thing in the world House was sure of, it was that he could not live without Wilson. Before they became lovers, he just thought he couldn't live without Wilson's friendship, but now he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep on existing if Wilson ever left him. Hell, he could barely sleep if Wilson wasn't in bed with him. He had to keep Wilson to himself, that was the only thing that mattered, if that meant making Wilson feel bad from time to time and making it up when they were alone, so be it.

You're the only one who

Holds my hair back when I'm drunk and get sick

You're the only one who

Knows exactly what I mean

When the pain got too bad and Vicodin wasn't enough, House would turn to alcohol to numb his senses further. This was only possible when Wilson wasn't home, which meant he only did it when he was able to sneak home from work without Wilson's knowledge or when Wilson was out of town. Somehow the pain was always worse when Wilson was out of town, so that was the most frequent one. But there were times when he had to leave work cos he couldn't stand the pain in his leg, and when he managed to do it without Wilson seeing him, he turned to the liquor cabinet at home. Normally he didn't drink that much, cos the alcohol didn't mix well with the Vicodin, but when he was in this much pain he felt like he had no other option. When Wilson moved in, he got rid of the morphine House had stashed for emergencies, and more Vicodin would just throw him into an overdose. So he turned to the hard liquor. Had Wilson been home, or noticed House leaving, House knew that Wilson would have insisted on massaging his leg and put House in the tub or wrap a heating pad around his leg. But House hated being babied like this. He felt inferior when Wilson took care of him like this, he felt even more crippled than he already was. Which was why he turned to the liquor instead of seeking out Wilson. The end result of this was always the same. Wilson would come home and find House in one of two positions: Passed out on the couch or hanging over the toilet bowl, retching. Even when House had passed out, Wilson would slap him awake and lead him to the toilet so he could puke up everything in his stomach. Wilson wouldn't scold him. He'd just sit with House in the bathroom for as long as he needed it. He'd stroke his back, pet his hair and hold him when the trembles got too bad. When House was done, Wilson would lead him to bed, wrap a heating pad around his leg and curl up in bed next to him - Wilson was well aware of House's sleeping problems when Wilson wasn't lying next to him. He'd run his fingers through House's hair and kiss his temple until House's breathing slowed down, and he was finally asleep. Then he'd fetch water, a bucket and House's pills for when he eventually woke up again and then he'd get back in bed and lie next to House and do his best to fall asleep himself. Wilson understood House was in pain, and would do everything he could to help.

You're the only one who

Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams

You're the only one who

Knows exactly what I mean

Exactly what I mean

Well I saw you with your hands above your head

Spinning around, trying not to look down

But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground

House knew everything there was to know about Wilson. Wilson knew everything there was to know about House. They had no secrets, they were intimate in every sense of the word and they were still completely head over heels in love with each other. House would have felt uncomfortable having someone know every little detail about him, having someone who could anticipate his every move, someone who always knew what he wanted before he could voice it himself. But the fact was, that since this someone was Wilson it didn't matter. It made him feel fantastic. Because Wilson was the only one.

Song: Maria Mena - You're The Only One.


End file.
